The Color Of Apples
by Neon Rain Dropz
Summary: "No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."
1. Chapter 1

His large, round, red eyes silently watched the girl take a warm heated shower as her body relaxed from today's stressful agenda. Her long dyed pink hair latched around her as she silently cleansed her body from any dirt that has silently crept on her when she was too busy moving around to notice and watched as it fell towards the shower drain.

"Ryuk.." His name came out in a hushed voice before it turned into an irritated tone." Get the hell out of my bathroom, you perverted shinigami!"

Ducking his head quickly, he was able to dodge the shampoo bottle that was thrown towards him by the young girl who opened the shower doors to get out, but not before she wrapped a towel around her. Ryuk chuckled at the sight in front of him, never getting tired of seeing her angry caramel eyes peer at him with detest at his actions.

"Sorry.. couldn't help myself. It's been such a long time since I came to the human world." Ryuk followed the girl into her bedroom as she went into her closet and hid from his view in order to wear a silk red robe. " Plus, I been living with Light all this time and all he does is work. It gets boring just staring at him." He took in her appearance as she searched for something; her long waist dyed pink hair was already fading and her natural black hair was beginning to appear from her roots, the silk red robe hugged her body figure nicely seeing as how she was still wet. From what he learned her body figure was that of a model, 34-24-35, especially when she had soft milky peach skin and stood at 5'5.

"Light? That dude that found your death note?" She found what she was looking for; a long lost death note." Maybe I should meet him one day, I'm pretty sure from what you tell me...things are going to get interesting..hehe." Her eyes were filled with excitement and curiosity, the same as Ryuk's who had a cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Yeah. Humans are interesting beings..especially the ones who are crazy." Ryuk continued to constantly follow her movement, watching her as she laid stomach down on her bed while reading the names in her own death note. That was when Ryuk noticed the clock on her bedside and realized how late it has become." See you later, I'm going to back to Light's place. I'll be back Luz"

"Mhmm." Luz shushed him out of the window as he grinned at her before flying out and heading to wherever he was going. She looked back into her death note, that was now useless, and smiled at the forgotten memories that she held.

"Where were you?" Light asked the shinigami that flew through his window. He was currently watching more news about criminals that were being sent to prison, writing down their names for later to be written down in the Death Note.

"Does it matter? It's not like you care." Ryuk was right. He didn't care about his whereabouts or anything he does. Light continued to watch the news on his small old school televisions as Ryuk took an apple from his desk, not once turning to look at him, and who moved to lay down on his bed. "_Things are getting interesting."_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Having finally made his dream a reality, he was overwhelmed by the sense of his own achievement and the joy it brought to him."_

Light was currently reading his class textbook outside, relaxing on a bench on a hot morning day with the sun shining down at him, luckily the bench he was on was under a tree that gave him enough shade. Lately Ryuk has been disappearing without making a noise, usually he would follow Light around, but recently he has been doing his own thing. Not that he was complaining but he still was curious. After all, he was useful to him. Ryuk on the other hand was watching Luz who was trying on lip gloss in the mall near Light's school. Luz was wearing a nice light pink flowing dress that came to a stop around her mid-thigh, with her hair curled and her fringe swiped sideways. And even though she didn't need make-up, she wore a hint of blush with small layer pink eyeshadow, getting stares from the guys walking by.

"Would you like the GLAZEWEAR Renewing Rose lip gloss or GLAZEWEAR Pink Boost, ma'am." The sale associate asked Luz as she looked into a small mirror.

"I'm going to take the Pink Boost...Thank you!" Luz happily bought the lip gloss she was currently wearing and smiled towards Ryuk's direction. Even though no one else could see him, she could and treated him as if he was physically with her but still didn't talk to him to much when they where out in public together.

"Was their a point in buying something you don't need." Ryuk questioned her as he flew silently behind her. Luz looked up at him with a small smile as she headed out the mall and headed towards Daikoku Private Academy.

"It made me look pretty...so shut up!"

"With that body of yours, you can be ugly and still get men."

"Hn. I find no use from them. Ah is that Yagami?" Without even realizing it, Ryuk and Luz have quickly arrived at Light's school and spotted him on the side of the school reading a book. Ryuk was curious as how Light would see Luz, but knew he would just think of her as another useless pretty face without an intelligent mind. But he knew himself that Luz was a definitely a better case than Misa.

"Light." Hearing his name, Light looked up to see Ryuk expectantly but was shock to see him next to a pretty female. Even though his face was calm and in control, on the inside he was anxious and worried about Ryuk's existence being exposed. Light looked over at the girl and was happy that she was something worth wasting some time with. Her skin looked smooth and untouched with her luscious pink curls wrapping around her body softly. She was wearing a short flowing dress that showed off her beautiful legs and stuck to her big bust and curves. But what he enjoyed most about her looks, other than her chest, was her pretty caramel eyes that were surrounded by long black eyelashes.

"Hello, _KIRA_." She said in a low voice as a wicked grin took over her pretty face.


	3. Chapter 3

How the fuck did she know that he was Kira. Light's calm expression was slowly disappearing from his handsome face, while the girl calmly took a seat next to him. Putting the book down on the other side of him, Light did his best to keep his composure.

"Haha. Do I really look like Kira? I'm sure Kira himself wouldn't be easy to spot, but I'm grateful that you would think someone as me could be a god." Light coyly lied straight to her face with a graceful smile. Through the corner of his eye, Light looked at Ryuk who hasn't said anything to irk him but instead was grinning like an idiot while starring hard at the girl. Light began to think that Ryuk has told this girl everything that has happened up to this point, but threw out that suspicion when he knew that someone without a Death Note could not see a shinigami.

"Let's cut the formalities _Light. _I know about the Death Note, the shinigami eyes, and _Ryuk._" Light's calm exposure was gone. His eyes showed his frustration and decided this girl was not going to be fooled easily. He needed to go to a more secluded place.

"You're home early Light and you brought a friend." Sachiko welcomed her son into their household and welcomed Luz as well. Luz bowed respectably towards her and smiled at her innocently as they shook their hands." My..aren't you a pretty young lady." She kindly commented as Luz thanked her.

"We'll be in my room studying please don't disturb us." Light calmly stated as he went upstairs towards his room with Luz following close behind. His kind mother not even thinking about questioning his actions.

"If you need anything, please call for me."

Upon arriving at his room, Luz took a note of his living style. He had bookshelves surrounding his room filled with complicated books with a bed on the middle of the room in between two of them, a door window facing the door with a porch, and a medium sized desk with a computer and small television. As she was looking around, Light closed the door behind her and took a seat by the desk while Ryuk took his signature spot on Light's bed.

"Sit on the bed. Its not much but its very comfortable." Ryuk stated laying down on his right side with one hand propped up hold his head as he patted the spot in front of him. Luz raised an eyebrow at him but took his offer and sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. Her shoes left behind at the entrance of Light's house.

"It seems you and Ryuk are familiar with each other and not only that but you know about the Death Note and such." Light stated with an aggravated sign, taking a hold of his aching head in annoyance of the unexpected situation. Light hoped that things couldn't get worse. " Please identify yourself."

"Tch. Tch. Ryuk it seems you haven't told him about me." She turned to look at Ryuk who sheepishly grinned at her before looking back at Light." I'm Luz, Ryuk and myself have known each other for a _long _time. It's a pleasure to meet you Light Yagami or would you like to be called Kira instead." Light stared at her unsure of her response but smirked at the confidence in her voice, thinking that their might be some use of her


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry about appearing unexpectedly but I couldn't help but wonder who had one of Ryuk's Death Note's." Luz noticed something in between some books and walked over to it, tip toeing and taking out a spy camera." Hmm. It seems like you're under someones watch."

Shit!How could he forget about L. He was too focused on the girl in front of him and forgotten all about the spy camera. Not only would his identity be revealed but everything he has worked for would now be wasted because of the bitch in front of him. He should of killed her right when they where walking towards his house and called for help when she was having the heart attack to get rid of suspicion. Out of fury, he immediately stood up from his seat, knocking it down and took hold of both of Luz's writs and grasped them in place, staring down at her with raging eyes.

"Because of you I forgot all about L!Now everything I fucking work for to clean this fucking world is gone because of you!You fucking bitch!" His voice was low and ragged but anyone could hear and feel the fury in his tone. Light's grip on her wrist became tighter and tighter, to the point he could even feel the blood stop flowing into her hands.

"Light. Let go of her." Light was faced with an angry shinigami whose eyes fully turned bright red, taking a hold of Light's own wrists before twisting them downward making them release Luz's own hands. Ryuk looked at Luz's wrists and saw a dark purple-grayish bruise already forming. Not only that he saw that Luz was not even phased by Lights outburst and was just smiling. " Do not touch her ever again Light or I will write your name sooner than you think." Light has never seen this side of Ryuk. Hell he never seen Ryuk care for anyone else but himself. He clenched his teeth as he took his own wrist back before turning back to the girl who was calm as a cucumber.

"Don't worry Light. They can't see anything we're doing right now, if anything it just looks like a normal room without people in it." Luz stated as if nothing has happened and looked down at her wrists.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" Light still couldn't trust her. Even though she was a pretty face and had a nice body, he could not let his male hormones take control of his mind. He needed to be more careful around her.

"Because if they did, wouldn't you think police officers would of shown up by now?"

That's right. L would of seen what has happened and took action immediately since their was no one at home and they could of easily taken him in, not only that but he had proof. Light watched as Luz kissed her wrists and watched in amazement as her bruises healed in an instant. He was right. He had to be extremely careful around her.

"Ryuk, don't kill him yet. You'll be killing our entertainment. Plus I can take care of myself." Ryuk didn't say anything, he had already said what had to be said towards Light and went back to take a seat on the bed. While cautiously looking at Light's movements. "Also you need to relax and trust me. I'm not here to destroy your fantasy about a new world..I have my own world."

"If you're not a shinigami.. then what the hell are you?"

"An **Aphrodite**."

_Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. Because of her beauty, other gods feared that jealousy would interrupt the peace among them and lead to war and so Zeus married her to Hephaestus, who was not viewed as a threat._

_Aphrodite had no childhood: in many late anecdotal myths involving her, is characterized as vain, ill-tempered and easily offended. Though she is one of the few gods of the Greek Pantheon to be actually married, she is frequently unfaithful to her husband._

_Due to her immense beauty, Zeus was frightened that she would be the cause of violence between the other gods. He married her off to Hephaestus, the dour, humorless god of smiting. Hephaestus was overjoyed at being married to the goddess of beauty and forged her beautifully jewelry, including the cestus, and girdle that made her even more irresistible to men._

"I never took you as a person who would read about Greece Mythology..you sure are full of surprises _Light._" Light's eyes moved from his book research towards the source of the voice. _L. _L took a seat next to his friend and suspect as he watched Light put away his book into his suitcase before he turned towards him with a gentle smile.

"Well, you know you can never learn to much. Have you ever looked into Greek Mythology _Ryuuzaki_.?" Light knew that L didn't trust him, it was obvious, especially when he bluntly said it to his face. His smiles never worked of course but he still had to keep the act up just in case. Trying defiantly to prove his innocence towards the worlds number one detective. L narrowed his eyes, questioning his sudden peak of interest in other beliefs.

"I have. What were you looking at if I might ask?" L found it odd that Light would be looking at other gods when he believed himself to be one. He had no proof that Light was Kira but his deductions were as high as 70%. All he had to do was find proof of his injustice and send him into prison.

"Have you ever heard of an Aphrodite?" Light inquired with expectations.

"Ah yes. The goddess of beauty and pleasure, am I correct?"

"Of course. After all you have the greatest mind out of everyone." Light answered with a fake chuckle. Of course L knew something simple as that, anyone who actually reads would.

"Light, would you believe me if I said I met one." L's dark eyes fixed themselves into Light's own brown ones as if to look into his own soul. Light stared right back without blinking, curious if he was telling the truth. L never had a reason to lie, he has not lied to him up to this point. Could Light really trust his words this one time? After all he himself have just met one last night.

"I would not. After all gods would not live in a horrible place as ours." As if his answer gave out a hint, L's lips twitched into a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The tutor classes have ended by the time the sun started to set. L left Light to do his own business, probably to go back to the Japanese Task Force and try to prove the he was Kira. His mind continued to wonder if L has met Luz or another of her species, if he did, then L would be getting closer to the truth of the Death Note and the shinigami. He would need to talk to Ryuk later when he wasn't being watched.

L on the other hand, hurriedly made his way back to the hotel where the Japanese Task Force was being held. Upon on arriving he was greeted with Matsuda's constant bickering about no leads to the Kira case but he didn't pay any attention him. Only finding him to be an annoyance while the other members continued with their search without a break. Without any questions, he went into his own separate hotel room only to be faced with a females back.

"It seems someone has an interest in you other than me._Luz._" L's voice become soft as he saw her; she was wearing a loose white tank top that had a small skull design on the back while her black lingerie bra showed underneath, giving her that boost of cleavage she did not need, and some small ripped shorts. The top half of her hair became black while the bottom half stayed pink, that was styled into two long low ponytails; her fringed combed back." Look at me."

Luz turned to face him with a smile plastered on her face. Even without any make-up, Luz looked pretty and luscious as ever. As L idly stood in place by the door, she _seductively_ walked towards him listening to his breathing become jarred until she was right in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck; bringing his face closer to his." Are you worried?" L did not trust her words or her actions but till this point, she had done nothing but help him with the Kira case. At first he was skeptical about her and everything she said until she proved her words. Since then he has asked her to stay near him in case something horribly happens.

"Should I not be?" That was a rhetorical question and she knew. But it didn't bother her that he didn't trust her, when any smart person wouldn't. L placed his hands on her hips before closing the distance between their faces. Luz skillfully moved L towards the door, putting him between her and the door. While their kiss became more heated as L licked her lower lip for entrance to her mouth which Luz gladly parted her lips for. He shoved his tongue inside and savored the taste of strawberries. _Luz must have been eating his sweets. _Luz signed in content as L's hands began to move behind her to unclasp her bra through her shirt, making her lean closer to his body as his hands went around her front and underneath her tank top to grab hold of her covered breasts. Fighting for dominance over the kiss, Luz had let him win as he played with her tongue and kneaded her breasts through her bra, making a small moan erupt for her throat that broke the kiss. A thin string of saliva was the only thing connecting their mouth at the moment as both of their faces became flushed and red. L looked down to see Luz's breasts sexily pressed against his chest, making the pressure in his lower regions unbearable. Taking her mouth once again, he fiercely shoved his tongue all in her mouth as if he was fucking her mouth with his own tongue. Grabbing a hold of her leg, he placed it around his waist before grinding into her lower regions, making both himself and Luz moan at the sudden friction. As they felt each others need through their clothes someone unexpectedly knocked against L's door, almost surprising him.

"Ryuuzaki! Light has arrived, time to have the meeting!" It was Matsuda again. How he wanted to kill the boy at times like this. Immediately, both L's and Luz's sexual frustration went out the door as Matsuda continued to bang on the door like a complete idiot, bringing annoyance to everyone surrounding him. Luz clasped back her bra underneath her shirt and smiled as nothing happened while L on the other hand had a tired, annoyed look clearly on his face.

"Theirs always next time_ Ryuuzaki._" She was mocking his alias name. L just smiled at her as he folded his fingers into hers and walked out the door holding her hand, catching the eye of his coworkers.

"So we meet again _Light Yagami_." Fate was trying to toy with him. Not only does Luz know about his secret but now he finds out that shes having a fling with L. Out of everyone, fucking L! Light wondered how in the hell did L capture her, he wanted to toy with her at least a few times but now that went down the drain as he watched the two pair walk out the door hand to hand.

"Ah. Nice to meet you again Luz. Wow, I would say its fate that brings us together but I don't think Ryuuzaki would like that very much." Light smiled through his irritation as he took a hold of Luz's hands and kissed them, giving himself a view of her scrumptious looking breasts. Luz just winked at him, catching him off guard.

"Woah!Ryuuzaki I thought you couldn't get a girlfriend but here you have someone as sexy as her!" Matsuda said with a giant grin on his face, complimenting both Ryuuzaki and Luz at the same time, only to get scolded by Aizawa.

"Shut up Matsuda and apologize for being an incompetent idiot!" A flustered Aizawa said making Matsuda bow forcefully. " Sorry for about him, hes kind of an ..."

"Idiot." The whole task force announced in a union. L,or Ryuuzaki at the moment, went to his seat in front of the giant television sets before turning around in his chair to face the members.

"Well let me introduce you to my _girlfriend._" He started off as he called Luz over to him with a hand sign, watching the guys reactions, and stopped to stare at Light for a few more seconds before continuing." Luz."

"Hello, I'm Luz, Ryuuzaki's girlfriend, thank you for taking care of him and being with him on this case.." Luz smiled brightly, the males attention completely on her as she bowed respectably towards them, of course them returning the bow." Sorry, if my Japanese is not that great but please take care of me." With that, L selfishly sat her into his lap in an awkward position where she was straddling his hips as she faced him, making the rest of the guys either jealous or feeling awkward before they took it as a hint that the meeting was over and it was time to continue with their own work. But through the corner of Light's eye, he watched how Luz interacted with L.


End file.
